starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Card pack
The card packs were a section on the top of the screen. In the Card Packs menu, players could spend AP or Crystals to buy cards in-game. This was also the page where players go to open card packs that they've earned through gameplay. Basic Card Packs Basic card packs are available all the time. Ally Point Card Pack Cost: 200 - 2000 AP. Ally Points get rewarded through Daily Goals, Map Quests, Rewards from Events or by claiming daily AP, which can be done daily and the amount differs on the amount of Ally Points you have, and the bond strength. One Ally Point Card Pack costs 200 AP. It will give you one Card that usually is either 1 or 2 Star, but in some cases 3 star or even 4 and 5 star. You can also buy 10 Cards with 2000 AP at once to save time. When you get a 4 or 5 star card, the card won't be shown at first, then either 4 or 5 stars appear on the screen, and you see which card you have gotten. It is possible that you will get a 5 star in a Ally Point Card Pack but the chances are very slim. We don't know the exact chances but they are probably close to 1 in 2500 cards. Several events that boosted the 3-star to 5-star drop rate were held. Ticket Card Packs Silver Card Packs Silver Card Packs get rewarded through Daily Goals, Event rewards or through buying them with Legion Points. (500 per ticket) Silver Tickets will never give you 1 Star cards. However, they almost always give you 2 Star cards. But in some cases, you will get 3 to 5 star cards. It is possible to get a 5 star card in a silver card pack ticket. These chances are not extremely accurate but would be about 1 in 1000. Gold Card Packs Gold Card Packs get rewarded through Goals Challenge Goals, Event rewards, Loyalty Bonuses, or with Legion Points. (5.000 per ticket and can only be purchased once per Legion at War) Gold Card Packs will never give you 1 or 2 star cards and will most likely give you a 3 star card. But in some cases, will give you a 4 star or 5 star card. It is possible to get a 5 star card in a Gold Card Pack Ticket. The chances are somewhat okay, for a chance of about 1 in 500. Triple Boosted Gold Card Packs and Gold Card Packs Boosted by 5 There are variations of Gold Card Packs. Those can only be rewarded through Events. They function just like normal Gold Card Packs, but have either a triple boosted, or a quintupled chance of 4 star or 5 star cards. The chances of getting a 5 star card in the triple boosted card pack ticket is 3x the chance of one in a regular gold card pack ticket which is about 1 in 175. The chances of getting a 5 star card in the gold card pack ticket boosted by 5 is about 1 in 100, which is a fair chance. Platinum Card Packs Platinum Card Packs get rewarded through Events and Challenge Goals. Platinum Packs will never give you 1,2 or 3 star cards and will most likely give you a 4 star card, but in some cases, a 5 star card. Chances for a 5 star card are really high for the Platinum Card Pack ticket, for about 1 in 20, which is very nice, since platinum card pack tickets aren't that rare. Diamond Card Packs Diamond Card Packs are the rarest kind of Packs. They only are rewarded through Events or by completing the Challenge Goal "Win 500 Battles as the Attacker". Diamond Card Packs will always give you a 5 star card. Personal Card Packs Some Card Packs that get rewarded through Goals are Personal. Cards you recive through those Tickets can not be traded or gifted. Every Ticket from Gold Card Packs onward can be personal. This sadly includes the Diamond pack you receive through the Challenge Goal "Win 500 Battles as the Attacker". Personal Cards were unlockable using Personal Card Unlockers, which were granted during the last Legions at War event. Side Selectable Tickets All Tickets from Gold Card Packs onwards can be Side Selectable, meaning, before you draw a card, you can choose what side of the force you want the card to be. Either Dark side or Light side. Premium Card Packs Crystals can be used for many things. Either refilling EP or BP, leveling cards or, buying special Packs. These special packs changed every few Weeks. The following is a list of Packs that can be bought with Crystals, the amount of Crystals used for buying it, and the rarity of cards you can get. Premium Packs usually drop 3 stars and above. New Era Card Pack The New Era Card Pack was where recently-released cards went. Progressive Card Pack The Progressive Card Packs are Card Packs that can only be bought with Crystals. The more you buy from this pack, the more cards you get and the more expensive the Card Pack gets. Also, a special "Deal" gets added the more you buy. This deal only apply to the final card drawn. Once the final deal is taken, it will reset to step 1. Rarity: 3-5 Stars Master & Apprentice Card Pack The Master & Apprentice Card Pack can only be bought with Crystals. This Card Pack contains a higher Chance for The 5 star cards: "Darth Sidious Dictator", "Darth Sidious", "Darth Vader Penultimate Conflict", "Darth Vader Dark Usurper", "Luke Skywalker of Destiny", "Luke Skywalker to an Empire", "Master Yoda on Dagobah" and "Master Yoda General". Though a 5 star card isn't guaranteed. Rarity: 3-5 Stars Cost: 1500 Crystals Number of Cards per pack: 6 Legion Reinforcement Pack The Legion Reinforcement Pack can only be bought with Crystals, and was only avaiiable during the "Legions at War" event. It consists of one card, 2 Event-Power Vehicle Blueprint Pieces and 100 EP Capsels (which can be used instead of EP to regenerate Power Cells during Legion at War) Rarity; 3-5 Stars Costs: 300 Crystals Starter Card Pack/Starter Card Box The Starter Card Pack and Starter Card Box were Packs that can only be bought with Crystals. They can only be purchased once per player and costs 65% less then what it actually would be worth. Both are Side Selectable, meaning you can choose what side of the force cards will be, and they are bounded to a certain list of cards. Only those cards can be drawn from those Packs. One half will always be S-Range cards, while the other half will always be M/L-Range Cards. Starter Card Pack: Contains: 4 cards, 20.000 Credits, 2.000 AP Rarity: 3-5 Stars Costs: 420 Crystals Starter Card Box: Contains: 10 cards, 200 Stack Cards, 100.000 Credits, 10.000 AP Rarity: 3-5 Stars Costs: 1050 Crystals Choose Your Path Card Pack In this Pack, you will draw 2 cards at the same time, but you will have to choose wich one you want to keep. The other card will be discarded. Rarity: 3-5 Stars Cost: 300 Crystals Skill Mastery Card Pack By drawing this card pack, 3 cards from it will have a Combat skill from a set list of Combat Skills. Category:Card Packs Category:Card Images Category:Cards